jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Yasuho Hirose
Yasuho Hirose (広瀬康穂) is a major character or co-protagonist in Part VIII: JoJolion. She is Josuke Higashikata's primary ally and love interest. Appearance Yasuho is a pretty young woman of slim build, 166 cm (5'5") tall. Her precise measurements are given by Josuke via his singular powers of observation, as well as on the cover page of Chapter 23.JoJoLion Chapter 23: The Secret Room: Cover page She has light hair of bra-strap length, tied into several pigtails with spherical hair clips. Her first outfit featured a wide-necked, cap-sleeved blouse; while her second features a sleeveless top, adorned at the front of both shoulder straps with a decorative rose. Both light-coloured tops contrast with a dark, short skirt; half covered with roses. She wears short leg warmers, and footwear that has alternated between walking boots and athletic shoes. Personality Yasuho is a mild-mannered yet inquisitive young woman living in Morioh. She is somewhat innocent, in one instance naively following Josuke's requests to look elsewhere while he beat Sasame during interrogation. She disagrees with her mother's carefree lifestyle, suffering some domestic unhappiness as a result.JoJoLion Chapter 8: California King Bed (1) She harbors a growing fondness for Josuke, with whom she shares a close friendship and the most secure alliance in the story thus far. Abilities Yasuho is aided by Paisley Park, a Stand of great scope able to guide individuals significant to Yasuho towards safer or more mutually beneficial goals or destinations, and lend expedience to Yasuho's own searches. Synopsis Yasuho is introduced huddled on the ground near the Wall Eyes, hiding from Joshu Higashikata, a childhood friend. She sees a naked man in a sailor cap half buried in the ground. Scared at first, she rushes to help him, before she is interrupted by Joshu. Joshu misinterprets the scene, becoming jealous and launching a lethal attack on the man. The man subdues him with a mysterious power, and they are all collected by an amblance. Yasuho visits and brings flowers to both Joshu and the man. She gifts them both Morioh-speciality dango balls, while staying in the man's room to converse. She is entertained by his innocence, and moved to sympathy by his attention and predicament. She decides to follow him in his escape, offering provisionally to help him discover his identity. From the brand on the label in his hat, Yasuho and Josuke visit the "SBR" hat shop, finding its sale on the shopkeeper's record under Yoshikage Kira, with an address. Yasuho thinks the name an ill fit, and tells him that he comes off more like "Josuke", in the manner of her childhood dog. Both travel to the apartment, and after a provisional examination discover a woman naked in the bathtub. Suspicious at first, she asks the girl if she is Josuke's girlfriend. The girl doesn't answer, and Yasuho searches for other clues, finding a photo album. Containing sordid images of the girl in various states of bondage, and a man similar to Josuke in the background, after a look, she screams and drops it. Crying, she tells him to stay away, before running out of the apartment onto the street. Outside, she meets two schoolfriends, and passes on their offer to meet later. She cries, feeling betrayed. Eventually, she returns to the apartment, reflecting that what she had learned previously of Josuke's nature is not consistent the tastes reflected in the album. However, she is attacked upon entering the room by Sasame Ojirou, a Stand user based in the room above. Josuke defeats him, and discovers that neither he or Sasame are Yoshikage Kira. Later, Yasuho, alongside the protagonist, discovers the real Yoshikage Kira's corpse in a body of water near the Wall Eyes. Without any leads, she decides to lodge the protagonist with the Higashikata family until they can find his real identity and gives him the name "Josuke," named after her dog. After a quick introduction with the family, Yasuho is eventually escorted out of the Higashikata household by the maid and is threatened to never return or meet with Josuke. She returns to her house to find the place in shambles with her mother inebriated on side of the couch with the mark of a kiss on her breast. She cries, and denounces her mother's lifestyle. Before leaving, she opens a letter of reply from an agency that she sent a sample of Kira and Josuke's DNA, learning that "to within 95.8% accuracy", the two represent "the same person". The two eventually discover that Yoshikage's mother Holly Kira was a world-renowned opthamologist and was currently being kept in Morioh's hospital as a patient. She makes a call to Josuke and agrees to meet with him at the hospital. Yasuho manages to get into the hospital and speak with Holly, but not before noticing a strange bite mark on her ankle. After being taken away by hospital security for talking to Holy without permission, Holy notices that Yasuho has also developed Stand powers of her own, but she can only use them at a subconscious level. Using the pain from the bite mark before, Yasuho is repermited into the hospital, and discovers more of Holly's condition. The next day, Josuke calls Yasuho at school, but she doesn't answer as he was using Josuhu's cell phone. She does however notice that he was, at the time, located on Extortion Road and near a landmark statue called the Joestar Jizō. She discovers, with Paisley Park's help, that the jizō was built as a memorial to Johnny Joestar, who died in Morioh from what was ultimately determined to be a freak accident in 1901. Later that day, Yasuho travels to the Meditation Pine Tree near the Wall Eyes and realizes she can see both the Higashikata mansion and the spring where she previously found Josuke. She finds another article in the newspaper of a small infant that was discovered beneath the pine tree around the same time of Johnny's death. Upon further inspection, Yasuho spots a hole at the base of the pine tree and goes in for a closer look, but is suddenly grabbed by a hand reaching out of it causing her to lose her shoe. She is pulled under where a mysterious figure gropes her. A moment later, Yasuho finds herself in the Higashikata Family's cellar directly below the Meditation Pine. The room is filled with several memorabilia dating to the Showa Era (~1937) and there she encounters Tsurugi Higashikata, who attempts to play a game with her using a mildly profane Paper fortune teller. Yasuho eventually realizes her phone is missing and grabs Tsurugi demanding where it is. It's at this point that she discovers that Tusuri is actually a male. Tsurugi explains that eldest son of each generation in the Higashikata family is raised as a girl until his 12th birthday to ward off a curse, just as his father and grandfather did beforehand. To aid Yasuho, Paisley Park summons itself and travels to Josuke's location, where it inspires Josuke to send her a text message. Yasuho's phone goes off and she traces the source of the noise from underneath the carpet. Tsurugi tries to stop her by grabbing her hand, but after breaking free, Yasuho finds the phone folded like a frog and it attacks her.JoJoLion Chapter 23: The Secret Room Video Games All Star Battle Yasuo appears as part of the stage hazard and Situation Finish in the Wall Eyes stage. If one of the fighters is knocked down on the "hazard" indication area, Yasuho Hirose backs away in fright, causing Joshuu to appear and run through the stage punching anyone who gets in his way until he reaches her. Before Joshuu starting his action, her stand, Prasley Park, will appear and track Joshuu's way (much like it did to Josuke's way on the events of PART VIII's BORN THIS WAY). As a situation finish, the losing side is knocked out near Yasuho, causing Joshuu to become angry and finish the character off with a large stone (similar to how he attacks Josuke during their first encounter) and Yasuho appears surprise with Joshuu's action. Yasuho also appears as one of the characters who can be used on Campaing Mode's profile. Trivia * Yasuho mentions that she once had a dog named Josuke. * Yasuho shares her surname with Koichi Hirose, and could represent his SBR counterpart. ** Both Yasuho and Koichi were the first characters introduced in their respective stories. *Like Trish Una, Yasuho manages to lose her shoe at one point; doing so once again later on. Gallery Chapter Jojolion1.jpg|Cover, JoJolion Chapter 1 JoJolion17.png|Cover, JoJolion Chapter 17 013 01.jpg|Cover, JoJolion Chapter 13 Jojolion23.png|Cover, JoJolion Chapter 23 Volume 107.jpg|Cover, JoJolion Volume 3 References Site Navigation Category:Part VIII Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies